mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinky Gauthier
Nicole Isabella "Pinky" Gauthier is a character in Bully, and the female member of the Preppies gang. Role in Game During Halloween, she dresses up as, predictably, a princess in a blue-green almost turquoise gown with ballroom slippers and a tiara. She also appears during Jimmy's fight against Russell Northtrop in "The Hole", along with Derby and Bryce Cornet. She features regularly in chapter 2. Jimmy Hopkins encounters her just outside the movie theatre, and she asks him to clear the line so she can be first in to see the movie, which he does like a slave that he is. Later, Jimmy returns to her with flowers, where she explains to him how she has just dumped Derby for being three minutes late for a date, and they go on a date to the carnival, where he wins her a giant stuffed bear. His winning her over further sours Jimmy's relationship with the Preppies gang, but she and Jimmy don't stay together after the events of chapter 2. During chapter 4, she appears on the football field with the other cheerleaders during the mission "The Big Game". When Jimmy is dressed up as the Bullworth Bullhorns' mascot, she and the other cheerleaders ask him to perform a cow dance, and she will attack him should he not start it or fail to complete it. Pinky can always be heard in the audience of the boxing matches. She always cheers Jimmy on, even before their date. Appearance Pinky has dark brown hair cut rather short, and brown eyes. She wears an Aquaberry sweater vest over a white blouse, an Aquaberry skirt, brown shoes, and gold jewellery on her hands and around her neck. During the winter she wears a pink knit cap, pink mittens, a pink zip-up sweater and blue jeans. She can occasionally be seen in the girls' dorm wearing pink pyjamas. Pinky is 15 years of age as her in game dialogue states that she isn't 16 yet. She has a slim figure, and is 5'7" (170 cm) in height, and weighs 121 lbs (54.88 kg). Personality and traits Pinky is attractive, but very spoiled. She sees herself as a princess, and demands to be treated like one. She is the only girl in the Preppies clique, and like the other Preps, she's hostile and condescending to people she considers to be below her social class. Unlike the others, however, she has a mild fascination with the lives of those who are less well off for some reasons. She feels that they're more "real", and she complains that she isn't allowed to socialise with people outside her dad's tax bracket. She will date boys from a lower social class, and also donates old and new clothing to the less fortunate. Pinky is the cousin of Preppies' leader Derby Harrington, and was in a relationship with him, as it's tradition among the preppies and some people, and their family supports it. She also says her family practices brother-sister incest marriages until it was made illegal and that she has an aunt with four thumbs. However, she dumped Derby after he was three minutes late to a date. She's a daddy's girl, but she dislikes her stepmother who is six years older than her and heavily hinted to be a trophy wife. Pinky hates and is enemies with Lola Lombardi due to the Preppies and Greasers' rivalry. They're instantly hostile towards each other when they cross paths. Greaser boys sometimes flirt with her on neutral ground, but they'll insult her if she wanders into the auto repair shop. She's also on the cheerleading squad. Pinky also has a few admirers; Constantinos Brakus has a crush on her, but she has no interest in him, and a graffiti reading: "PINKY CALL ME!" can be seen on the Chem-O plant in Blue Skies Industrial Park, and on the wall inside the girls' dorm during "Complete Mayhem". Trivia *Her report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': C- **'Science': B- **'English': A **'History': A+ **'Math': C- **'Biology': F **'Chemistry': F **'Geography': D+ **'Music': A **'Photography': F **'Shop': D- **'Home Economics': B+ *Pinky is possibly based on Veronica Lodge. They are both rich, beautiful, brown-eyed, brunettes, that go on dates with a Ginger boy protagonists from a lower class than themselves. Gallery IMG_0506.JPG|Pinky laughing at Algernon Papadopoulos for being a loser that he is. IMG_0507.PNG|Pinky dressed as a princess for Halloween. IMG_0504.PNG|Pinky's yearbook photo. Derby and Pinky.jpg|Derby and Pinky. Pinky_call_me.jpg|Pinky looking at the "PINKY CALL ME!" graffiti spray-painted on the Chem-O plant in Blue Skies Industrial Park. Pinki & Lola.jpg|A drawing of Pinky (looks like Meg Griffin) with Lola Lombardi. Category:Characters Category:Bully Category:Americans Category:Rich People Category:Cute people Category:Royalty Category:Daughter of a Boss Category:British Category:Capitalists Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Sexually Tortured Category:French Category:Canadians Category:All Kinda Nationality Category:Students Category:Cousin of a Villain